The present invention relates to isolated polypeptides having protease activity and isolated nucleic acid sequences encoding the proteases. The invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells, including plant and animal cells, comprising the nucleic acid sequences, as well as methods for producing and using the proteases, in particular the use of the proteases in animal feed, and detergents.